A New Life
by McGonagall25
Summary: The second part to Sent to the Past. Now Harry is dealing with the changes that he made in the past. The present isn't what he left it before he went back to the past. It has changed a lot. Draco's a friend now and Luna has known them since their second year? Things are sure different. How will he cope? Neville is dealing with his own stuff. He has a mother and sister.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is part two of Sent to the Past. Hope you like it. I still don't anything if I did I would be rich but I am not.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall with Neville. He knew that someone would have to get Neville up to date on everything but it would take some time. Harry had to find someone that would be able to help tell Neville without giving away that Neville didn't know his own past. He saw Luna and thought that she would work. She wouldn't read too much into it. "Hey Luna can you come here?" asked Harry. Luna walked over from the Ravenclaw table. She was a good friend that they had met in their Second year. Luna was a year younger than them.

She was different but that's what they liked about her. Ginny had enterduced them to her. It's true. Harry had met Ron on the train ride to Hogwarts. They had become fast friends. Ginny had not yet opened up to Harry by then but she knew him. "Yes Harry. What do you need?" asked Luna. "I was wondering if you could tell Neville about his past he knows a lot of it. But there are somethings that he doesn't know. Like how famous his mother is or what happened after the attack on his parents. You know Mrs. Longbottom doesn't like to talk about it" said Harry.

Once Luna had become friends with them. They would spend time at each other's houses. So she knew Neville's mother well. "Sure Harry. Neville let's go somewhere else. It will be better or everyone will be able to hear and we don't want that" said Luna. Neville wondered what that was all about. Why did they have to go somewhere else? But he followed them anyways. The Common Room was out because Luna was in Ravenclaw and they were in Gryffindor. So they went out to the courtyard. Not many people were out there. They had all sat down. Luna started to talk.

"Neville when you parents were attacked the order thought that Voldemort wanted to make sure to get rid of you because you were one of the ones that may been able to defeat him. It turns out that they had a feeling your mother was pregnant so they wanted to get rid of the child before it was born. After your parents attack. Your father was sent to St. Mango's. That's where he is now. Your mother was out of there after a few days" said Luna. Neville just sat there and looked Luna. Harry was even shocked.

"Yea the press wouldn't leave your mother alone. They wanted to know what happen but the thing is your mother doesn't remember what happened. Nothing from that night. She remembers things from before and after but not that night" said Luna. Neville now understood while his mother was the way that she was. He needed to spend more time with her to get to know her better. "So what up's with Rosa?" asked Neville. Luna frowned at that. How to tell him that his sister would die if word got out that she was alive.

She didn't know how to go about but to tell him straight up. "Neville no one really knows that you have a sister. That's why she's in a different house. The sorting hat placed her in Hufflepuff. The story goes like this. Your mother was pregnant but she lost the baby. If it would get back to Death Eaters they will come after your sister and kill her. Sorry I have to get to class now" said Luna. She just got up and walked away.

It pained her to be the one to tell Neville all of this but it had to be said. To say the least Neville was shocked. His sister could die because Death Eaters found out that she was alive. Neville would do something about that. "Harry we need to find out what else we messed up" said Neville. Harry agreed but the problem was that they didn't have Hermione here with them. Who would they turn to for help?

It was plain to see that Dumbledore wouldn't help them. They still didn't know that Sirius was out of prison. Harry didn't know that his God-father wasn't that far away and that Dumbledore was using him to make sure Voldemort couldn't come back strong. "I agree with you. We need to figure out what we missed up but we need to find someone that would help us. Hermione isn't with us here at Hogwarts and I doubt that her older self would be willing to help us" said Harry.

They got up and left the courtyard. Harry and Neville were thinking hard when they ran into Draco Malfoy. They really didn't know if he was a friend or foe. So much had changed. Lucius was still a Death Eater but Narcissa didn't want to deal with being married to one. So she got out and took Draco with her. For a while she stayed with her sister but then she got her own place. "Hey Harry and Neville it is good to see you" said Draco.

They weren't sure what to do. So they went along with it. "It's good to see you too Draco" said Harry with a question mark on his face. He wasn't sure that he could trust Draco. Draco was known for things like this at times but Harry didn't feel like it was one of those times. "I thought I would just say hi. I have to run now" said Draco. They were left standing there. Harry was shocked but it was Neville that looked the worse off.

He was just staring into space. It was hard to believe. Draco Malfoy talking to him. All the stories he heard of his father and Lucius not getting along. He now knew that they had to find out what they had changed. It was hard for Neville to see Draco as a friend. Harry on the other hand felt that it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they could use this to work out for them. True that would be going down to Draco's level but hey maybe it would just work.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the Follow Favorites. Please review.

Harry and Neville went back inside. They ran into Rosa. "Neville I was told to give you this. It is a letter from someone. I don't know who but it sounds like it could be something big" said Rosa. Neville smiled at her. "Thanks I will go read it. Rosa just watch out" said Neville. He wanted her to be safe but he didn't know why he was telling her to be safe. "Ok I have to go now" said Rosa. Neville and Harry walked fast. They had to find a place to read the letter. It had to be what they needed. Neville walked into an unused classroom and Harry followed.

Neville opened the letter. He was shaking inside. Here it all was but what if it wasn't that simple. What if there was more to it? Harry saw the hard time that Neville was having with the letter. He took it. Harry started to read it aloud.

Dear Neville,

If you have gone back to the future and things have changed that because we have missed up big time. Harry really isn't the chosen one now. Your sister is. But Harry still has a job to do. We need to sit things right. Voldemort is still out there. He is back. Sirius Black can help you. Trust him he is our best hope. Harry knows how to get a hold of him. Don't hesitate to use Sirius. He will help you. Don't shut out your mother Neville or your sister. Tell them what is going on. At least your mother. She should know. Alice will be able to help.

Love Hermione.

Now all they had to do was get a hold of Sirius Black. But Neville had things to take care of first. "Harry you go after Sirius. I need to write my mother then find Rosa. She has to know. I can't keep her in the dark" said Neville. Harry understood. Sirius was still alive and that's all that mattered. "Ok Neville I can do that. You need to go do that. We will meet up soon. If you can we will need to get some others to help us" said Harry. "No not if Mom can help us. She was an Auror. That's all we need plus we will have Sirius" said Neville.

Harry wasn't sure about that but then again they could go with it for now then if they needed to they could come up with a new plan. He would follow Neville for now. Maybe there was something that he didn't know. Hermione wasn't with them at school but she was still there. Maybe they could fix things or not. "Ok Neville" said Harry but Neville wasn't around he had already left. Harry went up to his dorm room. No one was in there. He got out the mirror and said Sirius Black.

Sirius was sitting at home thinking about Harry. It had been a while since he had seen him. 14 years to be on the button. When all of a sudden his mirror talked to him. He didn't know how. Sirius believe that he had both of them but he guessed not. He was looking at James but it couldn't be James. He was dead. "Sirius it is me Harry Potter. Your God-son" said Harry. He needed Sirius to know that. He wasn't sure if Sirius knew him in this time or not.

Sirius wanted to jump up and down but he composed himself. Harry was alive and he was there. "Harry how you got the other mirror?" asked Sirius. "You gave it to me but listen Sirius I need your help" said Harry. Sirius understood now. Harry was in trouble or so he thought. "What do you need?" asked Sirius. "Well I need help with what has changed in this time? You see Hermione, Neville, and me went back to the past to change things. We did we missed things up badly. Hermione and Neville came back but I wasn't with them. I had never been born. Severus was my father but they went back to change things again. Now Neville is back Hermione stayed in the past. She is married to Remus now" said Harry.

Oh boy. They sure did need his help. He knew things but not everything. Having been on the run for the last two years. Prison for the last 12 years before that but he could help them. "Harry listen we need to meet up. I don't think it would be wise to write letters back and forth. Plus this mirror would work but you would need to be lone. So when can we meet?" asked Sirius. Harry thought it over. He would have to check with Neville. "I will check with Neville. His mother should be helping us as well. We are trying to find a way to keep Neville's sister safe" said Harry.

Sirius had heard a rumor that the child survived but he wasn't sure but now hearing it from Harry he knew that it was true. "Harry ok just be safe and get back to me as soon as you can. I want to know what is going on. Don't hesitate to get a hold of me" said Sirius. Harry nodded then put the mirror away. Neville went up to write to his mother. It was the only way that he could get a hold of her that he knew of. Rosa had followed him.

"Neville here you go. It is the fastest way to get a hold of mum. She gave us each one. This one is yours. It just in case we need her" said Rosa holding out a neckless. Neville took it "Thanks Rosa. Rosa just stay safe. Don't go out by yourself. Stay with friends. I can't tell you all that is going on but it isn't safe right now for you" he said. Rosa nodded. She understood but she didn't like it at all. "Thanks. Sis see you soon" said Neville.

He opened the neckless and his mother was right there. It was a mirror inside that he could talk through. "Neville what is going on? Do you need something?" asked Allice. Neville smile at her but got right down to business. "Mom I need to know about the last 14 years. It could help us protect Rosa" said Neville. Alice couldn't help but notice Neville had said us. What did he mean by that? "Neville what do you mean?" asked Alice.

"Well Harry and I need to fix things. Mum something bad could happen and we need your help. Sirius is going to help us but we could use you" said Neville. Alice nodded. There was no way around this. How long could she go on pretending to the world that she didn't have a daughter? It was bound to come out sometime. "Ok Neville when?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hope you like this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think.

While Neville was talking to his mother Harry had to find someone else that could help. The few the better but Harry didn't think that Mrs. Longbottom and Sirius would be enough. They needed someone else on their side. He thought of Albus Dumbledore but he had done all that he could thought Harry. Professor Snape or McGonagall would be his best bet but would they help. He went to find McGonagall. When he got to her classroom Snape and she were talking.

"I understand Severus but I just don't see a way around it" said Minerva. Harry stopped to listen but he entered. This was good so far. "Minerva if we don't do something now Rosa will die. They want her bad. Albus thinks that everyone believes that she's dead but Voldemort knows she's not. He won't stop at Harry" said Severus. "So what you're telling me is he knew that Alice was pregnant the night that he went after them. He wanted to get the child out of the way. So Frank wasn't the target nor was Alice" said Minerva.

Dang she was quick thought Severus. Just as well she needed to know this. He needed her help. Severus didn't want to be Voldemort's servant anymore. "Yes that is it" said Severus. Harry made to get away but Severus saw him. "Potter come here. How much did you hear?" asked Severus? Harry could have lied but Professor McGonagall was right there. They both would be able to see through it. "I heard Professor McGonagall say I understand and I started to listen in" said Harry. The truth was the best in this case.

It wasn't Severus that spoke next it was McGonagall. "Harry how much do you know about all of this?" asked Minerva in a stern voice. One that Harry couldn't just not answer. "Well to be honest only a few things. When we went to the past Neville, Hermione, and I messed things up now we are trying to fix them" said Harry. Minerva smiled. It had to be Albus but what was he playing at. Sure he wasn't evil or doing this for any old reason so she had to find out why. "Harry you may go just don't say anything to anyone" said Minerva getting up. Albus was the man she was going to see.

Severus left the room as well and Harry walked away. Minerva walked quickly to Albus office. She entered. He was just sitting there. "What is going on Albus?" asked Minerva in not a nice voice. "Minerva I don't really know. Things got messed up now they need to be fix but only Harry and Neville can fix them. I can't help. Please help them anyway that you can and have Severus help as well. I know what they will try but they have too" said Albus.

Minerva just nodded so Albus knew but there was nothing that he could do. She walked out of his office. It was going to be a long week and it just got started. Neville found Harry. "Harry what's going on? You don't look so good. Mom said she could help" said Neville. Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to tell Neville. It would break his heart. "Let's put it this way. You don't want to know. All we have to do is fix things then everything will be fine" said Harry not believing it.

Luna and Draco were hanging out. No they weren't best friends but they got along alright. "What's up with Harry and Neville?" asked Draco in a concern voice. Luna didn't know where to begin she had noticed it as well. "I don't know Draco we just need to be there for them. It has be hard on them" said Luna. "How can I be there for them when they will hardly talk to me? It's like they don't know who I am or that maybe we aren't friends" said Draco. Luna could feel for Draco but she knew that it would take time. Neville and Harry were different. She noticed that but she wasn't going to worry about it. "Draco things will be fine. Don't worry they will come around in time. It probably nothing" said Luna only conniving herself.

Alice was sitting at home. She was worried for her kids. Neville needed her help. When the Potters died she promised to look after Harry and that's what she was going to do. It must be something if Harry wasn't going to Remus or Hermione for help. Alice decided to stop by and see how they were doing. She flooed on over there. "Alice come in" said Hermione as she opened the door. "What brings you by?" asked Remus. He wasn't worried but he wanted to know. They weren't on the best of terms right now.

Alice knew that they weren't talking much. Hermione and Remus didn't agree with the way that Alice was keeping Rosa a secret from the rest of the world. "I wouldn't come by unless it was important. Rosa is in trouble. Harry and Neville went to the past. They missed things up" said Alice. Remus really wasn't listening to what Alice had to say. All she came over for was to talk about how Rosa was in trouble. Hermione on the other hand was listening.

She remembered going back to the past. Oh no what had they done. "Alice you will have to give us time. We need to think things over and talk about it" said Hermione speaking the truth. Alice didn't care her daughter was slate to die and all they could do was think about it. "Lily and James would have jumped up and helped not sit there and think about it. Just think if they get Rosa who isn't to say that they will get Harry too. Then what will you tell Lily and James when you meet them again just think if they find out that you are close to Harry than you kids could be a target too" said Alice getting up and leaving them thinking.

Hermione started to cry. Alice was right. They needed to take care of this. "Remus we have no choice we need to help them" said Hermione. Remus could see where Hermione was coming from. Something had changed after Lily and James died. He couldn't really be around Alice and Frank he had wished that it was them that Voldemort went after but now he could see that wasn't right. "Ok Hermione we will help" said Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice went back to her place to wait there. Meanwhile Neville and Harry were thinking of a way to get to his mothers. "Harry we have to find a way out of Hogwarts" said Neville.

'You know no teacher is going to let us up and leave. So we have to think of a plan" said Harry. Neville knew Harry was right. There was no way around this. They couldn't just leave.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Neville. Harry didn't know and he didn't have a plan.

"I don't know" said Harry. Sirius got into Hogwarts without anyone knowing that he was there. He saw Harry and Neville.

"Harry Neville over here. Come quick before anyone sees you" said Sirius. They walked fast over there.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Harry now's not the time. We need to go now. Voldemort is bound to be on the move soon" said Sirius leading to the Entrance Hall. They walked out and down to the gates. They took a hold of Sirius and disappeared to where Alice was staying.

"Sirius it is good to see you. Is Rosa still at Hogwarts?" asked Alice worried. Oh no thought Sirius he didn't think about getting Rosa.

"Alice I wasn't thinking. I didn't get her" said Sirius.

"Remus I am home. I pick Rosa up from Hogwarts. We need to get Alice now. Professor McGonagall and Snape will meet us there" said Hermione smiling at Remus. Remus just nodded.

"How did you get me out of Hogwarts?" asked Rosa scared. She didn't know them.

"I am Hermione Lupin and this is my husband Remus. We are going to be helping your mother" said Hermione. Rosa knew who they were now. Her mother talked about them often.

"You're the ones that left us high and dry. Mom said that you only cared about what happened to Harry" said Rosa crying now. Remus knew that was right. At the time they had only cared about Harry not Rosa. He could remember it very well.

"Remus and Hermione I come with news. Lily and James are dead. As you know because Albus has told you. Frank and Alice were attacked. Frank is in St. Mango's but Alice is ok. They believe that the child will be alright" said Minerva.

"What about Harry?" asked Remus only caring about Harry and no one else.

"He is fine. Albus said that he would be staying with you which is great. Now I think you should go see Alice. She needs all the friends in the world right now" said Minerva smiling at the two of them.

"Sorry Professor but we want to be taken to Harry" said Hermione only caring about the little boy that they would take care of.

"If you wish" said Minerva frowning at the two of them.

"You are right about that. We cared about Harry but we want to right a wrong we made" said Hermione smiling at the girl.

"Right because Harry could be in danger and that's it" said Rosa.

"Rosa we need to get to your mother you will have to take us there" said Hermione.

"Fine let's go" said Rosa. Leading the way to the floo. "We can't appear there it not allowed. So we have to go by floo" said Rosa. Hermione figured that was put in place after the attack. They step into the fireplace and was soon there. Remus looked around. It was nice small cozy house.

"Welcome Remus and Hermione. It is nice of you to bring my daughter to me. How did you get her out of Hogwarts?" asked Alice in loud voice.

"Professor McGonagall and Snape will be here to help soon. They know what is going on" said Hermione.

"Remus I would say that it's good to see you but seeing as you didn't try to find me when I got out I won't" said Sirius upset at his old friend.

"Sirius I have a reason for that. I didn't know where you were or how to find you. We are here now" said Remus.

"Yea for Harry and no one else. Remus you know this is bigger than Harry. If we don't fix things then the future will stay like this and I for one wouldn't want it to stay this way" said Sirius.

"That's why we are here Sirius we want to help fix things" said Remus yelling at Sirius.

"You both can cool it or leave" said Alice looking between the two.

"Fine we will behave" said Sirius without looking at Remus. Remus just nodded. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall was standing there.

"Severus here has a plan" said Minerva glad that Severus had something up his sleeve.

"What we need to do is send Harry and Neville back in time to before it happened. We need to try to save James and Lily. While trying to stop the Death Eaters from going after the Longbottoms" said Severus.

"Should we send someone with them?" asked Alice. She thought it might help to send someone back with them.

"The question is who would we send? I think if we sent someone then it would be someone that James and Lily would trust" said Severus. Sirius stood up.

"I'll go. They will trust me. I can get them to see the light" said Sirius. Severus nodded. Alice agreed.

"What about the Longbottoms?" asked Minerva.

"If Sirius can convince Lily then I will be on board for whatever the plan is" said Alice looking at Minerva.

"You three will drink this. You will go back to when Lily and James were alive. Harry and Neville you will be a year old. There won't be much time so you will have to convince them soon Sirius" said Severus. Sirius nodded as they drank and they went back in time.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived outside of James and Lily's place. "Looks like your parents are here Neville. Harry and Neville I found you. Your parents are dead. They worked for the light side" said Sirius.

"Ok but you look older Sirius. What if you're in side" said Harry looking at Sirius.

"Don't worry it's a full moon and I am with Remus. I must warn you that Peter may be in there" said Sirius walking up to the gate and going up to the door and knocking.

"Sirius glad you could make it. The Longbottoms just got here and they have to tell us something. Who are these two?" asked James looking at them.

"These two are Harry and Neville Long. They aren't related. When Harry's parents died Neville's parents took him in but then they were killed. I promised to look after them" said Sirius.

"Sirius you look older" said James.

"James there is a reason for that. I just can't tell you now" said Sirius. James nodded and would go with it for now.

"Everyone this is Harry and Neville Long. Sirius is looking after them. So what did you want to tell us Frank and Alice?" asked James.

"We are going to have another baby" said Frank smiling at Alice.

"Congrats are in order. So Sirius what brings?" asked Lily knowing there was a reason. Sirius wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"It isn't safe here. We need to get you guys from here. There is a traitor in our mist who will sell you out. I can't tell you who because it wouldn't be for the best. Frank and Alice it would be best for you to move as well. I believe you will be attacked after the war is over" said Sirius. They all thought he was crazy.

"Sirius we aren't leaving we are safe here" said James.

"James maybe we should hear Sirius out. He just wants what is best for Harry" said Lily.

"I think it is worth it. I don't always agree with Sirius but I think he is on to something here" said Frank looking at Harry and Neville. He wanted to know more about these two.

"Voldemort is going to come after you James and Lily. Frank and Alice you will be attacked by four Death Eaters. Harry and Neville here told me what happens" said Sirius.

"How do they know?" asked Frank.

"Well they are from the future. So am I but don't fret we came back to change the past" said Sirius hoping that they would believe him.

"Let's say that we believe you then what do we need to do?" asked Frank wanting to hear more of the plan. Alice was with Frank on this one.

"Well for starters Jams and Lily you need to move and don't tell Peter. Frank and Alice you should stay with his mother. You should be safe there if we put up charms and stuff" said Sirius.

"How long do we have?" asked James. He hoped it would be a few weeks so that it could sink in.

"Sorry James we only have three or four days" said Sirius seeing the look on James face. James just nodded. He would do it for his family.

"This will keep Harry safe?" asked Lily looking at Sirius.

"Yes it will. You can tell Remus about changing houses but no one else" said Sirius. They went about changing houses. James wasn't really happy but Harry would be safe and that's all that mattered to him. Frank and Alice hated staying with his mother but everything would be fine.

"Sorry James but we have to get back to our time" said Sirius.

"We aren't staying" said Harry.

"Harry no we need to get back. We will know when we get back if anything changed or not" said Sirius looking at Harry. Harry nodded and just looked down.

"Harry we don't know what we will be going back to. It could be better or worse but we have to go. We can't stay here" said Neville. Harry knew that so they left. When they back to their time they were still in Neville's house but a few things had changed. Harry's parents were there and so was Neville's father as well as Hermione and Remus but Hermione was 15. Their age.

"You probably wondered what happened in the time that you left and came back" said Frank.

"Yes please tell us" said Sirius.

"Well when we moved out of our safe houses it made it hard for Voldemort to find Lily and James. He gave up. Voldemort is still out there but no one knows what happened to him" said Alice.

"So here we are. Harry you have a little sister and brother. While Neville you have a little sister" Said James.


End file.
